


Series One: Literary Tropes

by RonnieElizabethLyman



Series: Series One: Literary Tropes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, The Bachelor AU, Tropes, You were never supposed to fall in love with me AU/Trope, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieElizabethLyman/pseuds/RonnieElizabethLyman
Summary: A Bunch of AU's and Tropes, designed as original works with original characters. Short Stories that will make you cry or laugh or just make you go; why would you write this....





	Series One: Literary Tropes

**Author's Note:**

> (Chapter Song: Waves by Dean Lewis) 
> 
> Comments, Feelings and Advice 100% Appreciated and don't forget to show some Kudo's and Subscribe :)

**The** **“** **You** **Were** **Never** **Supposed** **to** **Fall** **in** **Love** **with** **Me** **”** **AU**.

 

She’d never get love advice from her best friend ever again…like ever.

Next time she would never audition for the next “Forever Endgame”— A show that pitted 25 women against each other to vie for one man’s affection and potentially marry the guy. This show violated her feminist agenda, her girl code, her ethics and morals. She was better than this.

Then she met Jason. The handsome twenty-five year old who split his time between his home: San Fransisco and his other home away from home: New York working for a well-known Publishing house. He liked the outdoors, was a secret adrenaline junkie and loved his dog named Macgyver. 

The Producers started marketing her as the underdog, the previews had been unbearable. The one that had slowly started to fall for Jason and vice versa.

And she hated it, she didn’t know if her love for Jason was real or because it had been fabricated by the producers or even if it was him faking it.

Yet she’d just finished her 20th Rose Ceremony and she didn’t know how she’d gotten this far with the four other girls.

She understands how Molly did; the 23 year-old from Hawaii. Molly was blonde, her eyes the colour of green rock pools and her skin was the sun kissed by the sun from the countless hours spent in the beaches of Hawaii. Jason had taken her to the beach for one on one surfing lessons. She’d gotten the first kiss.

Abby understood why Becca the 24-year-old fashion blogger from Los Angeles had been chosen. Abby had to admit that Becca had impeccable fashion sense and had this charisma that made you want to be friends with her instantly. Jason had done the first entertainment weekly cover of the year photo-shoot with her. She’d been a tiny bit jealous of the close knit, hand touchy cover they’d produced.

She understood why Christina the 22-year-old accountant from Italy was given a rose. Her accent alone would be able to get the final one. She was brains and beauty; studied at Yale and had a job with the biggest accounting firms in the country. Jason had taken her on the yacht, that he owned, that had been the first solo date.

And heck she knew why Ella the 23-year-old from Connecticut was in the final five. The Med student with the girl-next door vibe was the kind you bought home to your Mom or Dad. Jason had taken her salsa dancing on their date and Ella had gotten the first ever white rose.

She just didn’t understand why the hell she was here. The 24-year-old from New York who worked as a photographer for a low key fashion magazine— her specialty was wedding photography; taking other peoples happy memories. When she first met Jason, they were supposed to give each other a gift that represented themselves so the producers had given her a polaroid camera. The photo she had taken was one that she had snapped the first time he looked at her walking up the drive way to the Endgame mansion and it was purely adoration.

Unknown to her he kept that photo and it reminded him that was what looking at someone you love looked like. It reminded him why he was here.

Jason had booked an entire museum for the day for their first date, and she absolutely loved it. For their second date they took Italian cooking classes, they got flour everywhere which led to their first ever kiss.

 

And Christ did fireworks go off.

 

Over the course of the competition so far, Jason gave her three roses pre-rose ceremony which had been more in the history of Endgame. She’d even won the hearts of Jason’s family and friends in the home visits.

 

So that’s why this had been made harder.

 

Jason new something was wrong the weeks leading up to this week rose ceremony. She’d skipped out on the last group date. But they’d talked until the wee hours of midnight so that had saved her ass at the rose ceremony that night.

When she approached the producers when Jason had gone on a date with Molly their craft service bagels almost fell out of their mouths. They’d pleaded with her to reconsider. But failed.

 

So they’d set this up, an exit fit for Endgame—karma at it’s best.

 

Abby had snuck herself out of the house, barely with the one suitcase she’d brought, careful not waking the other girls.

They’d touched up her make up and positioned their camera’s and then they’d woke up Jason. “Hey you wanted to talk?” he asked as he approached her. He still managed to look handsome even with bed hair. They’d made him look like that to show the time. The producers had picked the place; the front garden when they’d first met, where she had taken the picture at.

“Yeah”, she squeaked with tears in her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't get emotional but yet here she was, the unexpected flow emotions of what this actually met hit her like a ton of bricks. 

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” he asked as he stepped closer to her, cupping her flushed cheeks in his hands as they streamed down with tears.

The producers must be having a field day with the footage they were getting. “I…can’t…I can’t do this anymore”, Abby said shaking of his hands.

His hands dropped when the words started to register with him, “You’re leaving?”. Her throat was thick with emotions she couldn’t answer him so she nodded. “Why? Why now?” he asked her. 

“I’m so sorry Jay”, she apologised. “I’m so sorry, I just can’t do this anymore…I…when I came into the house I thought I’d play me, plain old regular me, but I lost that person, I lost myself in this process and now I question everything about this— and that is not fair on you” Abby explained as she felt the hear of the exterior lighting make her sweat.

Maybe the people at home wouldn’t be able to see how much of a fraud she really was.

The people at home watching were zoomed into Jason’s face watching how his heart broke into two as Abby delivered those words. “You deserve someone to love and that can’t be me right now” she said trying to explain.

Jason’s tears were on full display, “Abby I—

He didn’t get too finish his sentence when he grabbed her and kissed her, it was messy but the kiss was useable on the footage. The producers were loving this scene and from what they were seeing they didn’t have to cut anything from it.

Abby felt herself relax into the kiss winding her arms around Jason’s neck, she pulled away quickly but Jason kept a hold on her. “Please stay”, he choked out.

From the producer’s perspective they were watching the goodbye scene unfold. They had their camera's focused on Jason watching Abby leave, they watched as Jason ran after her. He caught up to her as she had her hand on the car door, he grabbed onto her and kissed her again. It was better than the first one. It was the money shot. It even got some of the crew hot and bothered as they watched how Jason caressed and held onto Abby like she was the last woman on earth.

If the crew was allowed to bet on the show, they’d chosen Abby to take the crown before she decided to leave; Abby was the most down to earth person, she’d fight tooth and nail with hair and make-up with some of the outfits they put her in; she’d question why she was wearing heels and a dress to a baseball game, or why the hell she was wearing wedges to a pool party.

 

They managed to catch the final words Jason said to Abby over the boom mic.

 

They’d cut the ‘I Love You’ out later.

 

           


End file.
